


it's been a while ( come home safe )

by foxmulderrs



Category: DC - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxmulderrs/pseuds/foxmulderrs
Summary: latinx elena romera is annoyed by a stupid guy in a bat suit always stealing the limelight from her hardworking ass, and is even more annoyed when certain old friends called clark kent try to hit her up again





	it's been a while ( come home safe )

this isn't a chapter i'm just tryna post this let's hope i actually write something  
for once on here lmao

**Author's Note:**

> idk how to write and idc


End file.
